Rhythm of Romance
by Lil-AnimexDeviL
Summary: A train ride is just a way of transportation. And the people you meet on there, you won't ever see again .right? What would happen if the people you did meet were there to stay? Kagome meets Inuyasha but doesn't expect to move into his apartment building
1. ride to remeber

- Rhythm of Romance -

It started out on a train

... and ended with one uncanny Rhythm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: It's been so long since I've updated. My ideas about this story have changed, so I've redone this chapter and it's going to me a hell of a lot better! A lot more humor (I hope!) Please review! It gives me a purpose lol. Oh, I'm also going to have a lot of quotes from movies and TV shows in this story, as added trivia?

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Kagome ran down the steps that lead to the train platform. "Please, don't leave!"

Practically tripping down the stairs, She was just in time to feel the gush of wind slap her in the face as the train whipped by…. Without her. Great.

Kagome's day just wasn't getting any better. "Shit!" she said, cursing under her breath.

Glancing at the monitor above her, her eyes scanned for the next available train.

"In an hour? Seriously? Ugh…" Kagome read as she sighed to herself. Defeated and frankly just pissed off, she slumped over to the row of plastic chairs.

Looking at her full voicemail, probably packed with messages from her landlord telling her she was late again and close to eviction, Kagome threw the phone back into her back.

"There cannot be a stressful crisis this week. My schedule is already full." She said groaning as she looked up at the ceiling hoping that maybe it would start raining money. Or men. Or better yet, a rich men.

"Don't worry, Stress is nothing more than a socially acceptable form of mental illness"

Looking to her side, Kagome saw a clearly intoxicated homeless man leaning against the wall.

Slowly, Kagome tried to grasp what he said. "Did you just call me crazy?" Great…could her day get any better?

The women to her right, who looked rather stuffed into her suite, turned to Kagome and said, " Oh, don't listen to him dear, he's just drunk."

Turning to stare at the outspoken women to her right, the man quickly responded, "Yes, madam, I am drunk. But in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly."

All the old women could do was gasp. Quickly, she got up, turned and stomped away.

Feeling victorious, the old man took another swing of his beer and turned to Kagome. " I used to be rich you know. I used to have a huge house too. But, I was starting to feel a little depressed so one day I told my wife the truth. I told her I was seeing a psychiatrist. Then she told me the truth: that she was seeing a psychiatrist, two plumbers, and a bartender."

"At least you were honest?" Offered Kagome with a shrug. Seeing her train arrive at last, she turned and said goodbye to the drunken man. Sliding on her traveling bag on one shoulder, she headed towards the train.

She brought down her head, so her bangs tipped towards her eyes as she entered the open doors. No need to attract attention when she was positive she had huge bags under her eyes from all the stress. As she turned to find a seat she felt herself collide with a strong firm, warm body. Her eyes snapped up suddenly finding her hands on a firm chest.

Deep amber eyes stared back at her with amusement. Holding her was a man about her age... maybe older. His lips twisted in a smirk. Chuckling he looked into her deep brown pools.

She felt herself smile, allowing a small giggle at her clumsiness. "Sorr... Sorry." she apologized. _No imp not, I'm not sorry at all. _She thought. _Get a hold of yourself girl, you look like an idiot. Oh wow, nice, now you're drooling. Very mature._

He shrugged, still smiling. "No problem, you ok?"

"Yeah..." She blushed turning away to find a seat.

Kagome looked around for a moment catching sight of a clock. Great. She was only an hour behind schedule. No biggy. She would only just get fired! _Ugh. What a day_. She sighed. How long was this going to take?

A few minutes passed by as Kagome attempted to calm down. Slowly, she started zoning out, thinking of the interview she had today for an open position at Starbucks. She was on her last year in college and the only thing on her mind was finding a way to pay off her student loans. Not to mention her overdue rent.

"It's your fault you know..." A voice spoke out to her. Turning her head she saw it belonged to the same man whom she had crashed into.

"What?" she asked. Was he mad? She didn't shove him. Oh god, did she try something while in her daze? She hoped not.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't hear me." He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You were out in lalaland when you collided into me."

"Are you seriously trying to play the blame game?" She glared directing her stare at him.

"No, but if I was, we know who the winner would be." He replied with a cocky grin.

Roller her eyes, Kagome let out a defeated sigh. "I've just had a stressful couple of days ok?"

"Want to expand on that?" He said gently.

"I'm this close to being evicted and I'm already late for an interview for a much better job. Not to mention I'm crazy." She said explaining her chaos to him.

Giving her a quizzical look, Inuyasha asked, "And your crazy because?"

"A drunk man told me so." Kagome explained as if it was obvious.

"Well, then it must be true. I wonder what he has to say about you when he's sober." he replied sarcastically.

Getting up she walked over to him, hands on hips. "You have no right being sarcastic Mr.." oh-oh. What the hell was his name? She probably should have just sat down. Feeling more then a little lost, a soft shade of red spread to her cheeks.

"Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi." He smirked shoving his hands into his pocket, motioning for her to go on.

"Mr. Takahashi..." She finished. _Way to go, moron._ Attempting to regain her dignity, she turned to her seat. However, a sudden jolt of the train sent her sadly right onto his lap. "Great..." She sighed. _Dignity_, _What dignity?_

"Look, if falling into my arms is so tempting to you, all you really have to do is ask." He said, obviously amused with himself.

Kagome's brow twitched slightly before she turned to answer, "Were you put on this train to annoy me?" Steadying herself, Kagome returned to her seat.

Inuyasha let out a soft laugh and turned back forward, staring straight aheadwith a smirk on his lips. "Maybe."

Any good? Let me know!


	2. Problem Solved

It had been a rough couple of hours for Kagome. She had made it to her interview but was two hours late. The man interviewing her was not pleasant whatsoever, and neither was that horrible odor that reeked from his cologne. He had decided that a lecture on punctuality was more important than actually interviewing Kagome.

As odd as it was, she managed to get the job. She was told that she would be starting tomorrow.

Tired and cold with a bit of pride in herself for landing the job, Kagome headed home. She eagerly skipped down the flight of stairs leading to the train platform. Somewhere in the mess that was her thoughts, she felt herself anxious to see if Inuyasha, the man she had bumped into earlier, was taking the same train as her.

Greeted by the expected gush of wind, Kagome started towards the train's sliding doors. Once inside, she looked around looking for even the slightest color of silver. No Luck.

"Just my luck. I meet a cute guy, and he leaves without even knowing my name. Typical." Said Kagome, wrapping her scarf around herself for comfort.

Feeling the train come to a stop, Kagome gathered her things and quickly excited the train station and headed for the stairs.

Slowly, she began to see her apartment building come into view. All she wanted was a nice hot shower to relax and take the edge off. Unconsciously, she picked up her pace as thoughts of her warm fluffy bed flooded her.

Kagome pulled the lobby doors open and managed to hop into the elevator just as it was going up to her floor. Once she exited the elevator a wide smile graced her soft features. She was this close to relaxation.

Or so she thought.

A bold piece of red paper was ever so graciously stapled to her door. NOTICE OF EVICTION was printed in big bold black letters.

Beyond frustration, Kagome began to shout," Are you serious? Come on! I wasn't that behind."

"Actually, you were. You owe me three months rent." Said Hiten, her landlord form hell. He had a knack of sneaking up on people.

Desperate, Kagome started pleading. "I have a job now, I start tomorrow and I'm sure I can pay you back in no time!"

Hiten stood firm. "Seriously Kagome, in this economy? I just can't risk it. Sorry. You have until the end of the week."

Kagome turned and started to bang her head against the door. "One week? Where am I going to go in one week?"

Kagome was determined to start today better than she had started her day yesterday. Even though she had to be at work extremely early, she was motivated. She woke up nice and early, took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair and got dressed for her first day of work.

Eager to arrive on time for her first day on the job, she decided to haul a cab instead of the train. Sure it was expensive. But honestly, she was already getting evicted from her home, losing her job was not an option.

As she entered the coffee shop she took a moment to inhale the sweet brew. A young girl from behind the counter turned and greeted Kagome with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Sango, and you must be Kagome right?" said the girl introducing herself.

Kagome returned the smile and appreciated the welcoming. "Yes, It's my first day."

Sango grabbed an apron and handed it to Kagome. "Put this on and come around here. Your going to be taking orders today, I believe you know how to work the cash register and everything, correct?"

Kagome nodded as she fastened her apron around her face. She turned and eagerly stepped behind the counter.

"We open in a few minutes. You ready?" Sango asked while unlocking the front doors.

"Bring it on." Kagome said confidently. She could sense that today was really going to be much better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed and not much had changed. Kagome still had an eviction notice on her door and little cash in her pocket. Well, not everything was going downhill. Sango was really fun to work with and they had started to get along fairly well.

As Kagome set up for shift in the morning a young women on her first day as an intern hurried inside the nearby coffee shop. Walking over to the counter, she held up a rather large thermos and turned to Kagome.

"Is this big enough to hold six cups of coffee?" the young girl asked.

Kagome looked at the thermos, hesitated a few seconds, then finally replied, "Yeah. It looks like about six cups to me."

"Oh good!" the young intern sighed in relief. "Then give me two regular, two black, and two decaf."

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kagome's face. Was this girl serious?

Suddenly, Kagome heard a soft chuckle from behind the young intern. Great, someone was laughing at her already. Twisting to see who it was, Kagome caught a glimpse of silver hair. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. No, it wasn't him was it? She had already given up scouting the train station looking for him.

"Umm, how about I just give you six different cups?" Kagome asked, attempting to refocus her attention. The young girl hesitantly agreed with Kagome and handed her the change for her bill.

As the young girl stepped aside, Inuyasha stepped up to the cashier. Still chuckling softly, he caught her gaze, " Guess you got the job."

It took a moment for Kagome to start functioning again. Cautiously and with a small smile, she met his gaze. "Yah, I guess I got Lucky. So, What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a latte with one equal." Ordered Inuyasha.

Writing his name on the cup in her hands, she looked up at him and asked, "Is that all?"

Eyeing the baked goods Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Hmm, I'm not sure. You recommend anything?"

"The banana nut bread is really good. It's my favorite." Kagome offered.

"Ok then, I'll have one of those too. Thanks. That will be all." Said Inuyasha as he pulled out his wallet.

"Your total is $7.50.," said Kagome as she rung up his total as Sango grabbed the bread and placed it inside a brown paper bag.

Taking his credit card out, He held it out for Kagome. As she reached for the card, He lightly pulled the card back towards him. Leaning in so that there was barely any space between them, Inuyasha whispered, " I met this girl on the subway the other day and I never got the chance to ask her for her name. Think you could help me out?"

Fighting the urge to close the space between them, Kagome felt her mouth open and close but realized she wasn't really saying anything. _Great…Now I'm speechless. What is going on? _"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Releasing his grip on the card, Inuyasha pulled away. Attempting to regain her posture, and ignore the wide grin on his face, Kagome charged his credit card and handed him his order. "Here you go, Have a nice day."

Inuyasha turned to leave and as he was almost out the door he turned and said, "Oh, and Thanks for the suggestion, _Kagome_."

Before Kagome could respond, he was gone and across the street. Sighing, she put her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her palm. "_Your welcome, Inuyasha."_ How on earth did he have this effect on her? Sure there had been other guys who had help her interest. But none of them could even begin to compare to him.

Curious to see whom the man charming Kagome was, Sango hoped on the counter next to her. "Starbucks to Kagome. Sango Speaking. Helooo."

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome turned to Sango. "Hm. What? Where you saying something?"

"Who was Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome over here? More Importantly, what did you want with you?" asked Sango.

Spinning around to face Sango, Kagome couldn't really figure out what he wanted with her. "Well, his name is Inuyasha. I don't know much about him though. I mean, I bumped into him in the train station."

"You should definitely ask him out the next time he comes in." suggested Sango.

Kagome laughed, "Oh yah Sango, and where exactly would he pick me up? At the apartment I no longer live in?"

"Oh, yah that might be a problem. Do you have any ideas as to where you could go?"

Kagome had no answer for that question. She had been looking for something, but everything was so expensive. Even with the economy in the toilet.

Suddenly a yellow poster pinned to the board in front of them caught both of their eyes.

It was an advertisement for an apartment with no rent due for the first 3 months.

"Problem Solved."

I know they're a bit short, but I'm extremely tired and the next few chapters will be better.

Thanks!


	3. Hello Lover

A/n: Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews! Just to clear things up, I'm keeping things between Inuyasha and Kagome lighthearted and sweet. I hate reading stories that never build a relationship between them and end suddenly with them in love. I don't want to spoil it by rushing in to quickly. But I promise there will be fluff. Oh and I'm always open for suggestions for the story. Thanks!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One step at a time, Kagome slowly inched closer to the holy slip of paper as if one sudden movement would scare it away. The advertisement was plain and simple; one bedroom, one bath, with a family room and a medium sized kitchen. Not to mention, it was already furnished. Kagome smiled. "This is perfect."

"Lucky you." Sango said from behind the counter.

"It's as if the apartment fairy heard my prayers and realized how pathetically desperate I was." Kagome said as she tore off one of the precut strips on the poster. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number printed on the strip.

After a few rings, a gentle voice answered with a simple "Miki speaking, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my names Kagome and I just saw your ad for an apartment space and I was wondering if the space was still available?" Crossing her delicate fingers, she prayed she wasn't too late.

"Nope, it's still very much up for rent. Lets see…I'm free around 5pm. would you like to see the space around that time?" kindly asked Miki.

Without a seconds haste, Kagome agreed. "Yah, perfect. See you there. Thanks!" Hanging up, she slide her phone into her pocket and gave a thumbs up to Sango. Walking over to Sango, she picked up a mop and began sweeping the floor. It was an unusually slow day. They had been packed the last to days. Kagome had been so busy that she had hardly even had time to chat with Sango.

Trying to make up for lost time, Kagome tried to start a conversation. "So what about you? Got anyone special in your life?"

Glancing over at Kagome, Sango smiled as she dramatically rolled her eyes. "There is this one guy. His names Miroku and well, he's got this nasty habit of letting his hands wander." Somewhat understanding, Kagome smiled as Sango continued on, "It's just that I only see him a few times a week when I go to the gym and other than that, we don't really talk."

Kagome was a bit relieved that she wasn't the only one alone in the city. Sango's reply had made her feel a bit more comfortable about her situation. " I guess we just have to face the facts. Men are like parking spots, the good ones are taken and the free ones are handicapped."

Sango couldn't help but laugh. "So Miroku would be my handicapped spot? Makes sense. What's your ideal spot like?"

"I prefer rock star parking," started Kagome, "You know, the best guy that's still single but ridiculously hard to find. The only problem is when you do find him, someone's always there to cut you off and steal him."

Sango couldn't agree more. Before either of the girls could continue, the front door opened and many customers eagerly rushed inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was close to midnight when Kagome got home. It had been a long but productive day. After finishing her shift at work, she rushed to meet Miki for a tour of the apartment. What an apartment it had turned out to be. The living room was quant but spacious with a small original fireplace, one bedroom with en-suite bathroom and a fully equipped kitchen. The walls were painted a warm cream color with a glazed look to them. Since the owner of the apartment was eager to fill to space quickly, the rent was lowered greatly, which was great for Kagome. She eagerly signed the papers and wrote a check for the down payment, effectively using up every bit she had in her account.

After the tour she called Sango to ask her if she was free after work tomorrow and if she could help her pack and move out of her current apartment. Thankfully, Sango agreed eagerly. After getting off the phone, she stopped by a local recycling factory to grab a few moving boxes and got a head start.

Slowly drifting off to sleep, Kagome's soft eyelids shut softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I believe that's everything!" Kagome shouted excitedly. They had just finished packing up all of her belongings. "Let's load it all in then!" They both started grabbing boxes and hauling them down the stairs to Sango's car, since Kagome didn't exactly have one.

As they were moving the very last load of Kagome's stuff, they realized that they couldn't get it all to quite fit with the tailgate up so Sango bungeed it as best she could. Just as they were getting over the bridge, half the load spilled out of the back of the truck. Pulling over, the girls walked halfway up the bridge to clear the debris and take it back to the truck. And of course, there was a traffic jam because of it.

So there they were on the bridge, picking up old greeting cards and pictures, and the metal shelf and filing cabinet that had fallen out. People are honking and yelling out their windows and glaring at them, occasionally waving to them but not exactly using all five fingers. As if things couldn't get worse the police showed up. Apparently there were some accidents caused by people hitting their brakes. Nobody hit the actual debris, but Sango got a $200 ticket for losing the load. Which the officer said was her fault, because she it the one that packed it. Ironically enough, after they got everything picked up and re-loaded, they were able to configure it so that the tailgate would close. Go figure.

"I'm never helping you move again." Laughed Sango sarcastically.

Kagome couldn't have felt more horrible. "Sango I'm so sorry about the ticket. I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"It no big deal, how about we just get this stuff to you new apartment huh?" said Sango, trying to cheer Kagome up. She knew how awful Kagome felt about the expensive ticket and didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"Ok. Thanks Sango, for helping and everything, it really means a lot to me." Said Kagome sincerely.

Sango smiled back, "No problem. Now lets get out of here, shall we?" Firing up her engine, Sango continued towards Kagome's new apartment.

It didn't take very long to arrive there. Stepping out of the car, Kagome took a deep breath and pulled the keys to her new home out of her purse.

Calling to Sango she said, "I'm going to take the first load up ok?" Kagome grabbed a medium sized box and opened the heavy lobby door with her free hand. Taking a few steps forward, she leaned forward and pressed the elevator button. Calmly she started to hum as she waited.

A soft chime sounded as the elevator doors slid open. Once inside, she pushed the button for her floor and took a deep breath. No longer did she have to anticipate coming home to an eviction letter. Homelessness was father and father away as she descended higher. Finally reaching her floor, the elevator doors swiftly slide open. Kagome slipped out and headed for her door. As she inserted her key into the lock, she couldn't help but notice the door immediately to her right. 'Was that door always there? I don't remember having a neighbor this close on my floor…hmm. Guess I was to busy."

Kagome greeted her new home with a warm smile and set down her box on the floor. Collecting herself, she rushed down the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. Approaching the car Kagome saw no sight of Sango. Brushing it off lightly, she assumed she probably had taken a few boxes inside using the elevator. Kagome had already told Sango which floor and what number to look for.

Slowly, Kagome lifted a rather large and heavy box and headed back inside. After a brief struggle with the lobby door, she managed to get inside and hit the elevator button. No use in crushing herself to death before she even moved in.

Unfortunately, the elevator seemed reluctant to open for Kagome. "Oh, boy. Guess I'm taking the stairs then." She said when her patience had ended.

Not wanting to fall backwards, she turned her back to the staircase and began to climb up backwardly. The box was so big that she couldn't see above or past it. After somehow managing up the first flight of stairs, Kagome felt her strength escaping her. Just when she felt herself giving up, the box seemed to suddenly become much lighter. She soon realized that someone was helping her lift the box up.

Kagome figured it was Sango and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I was dying here. Just when I needed the elevator the most, it decides to take its time. Just my luck huh?" she said as they reached her floor, gently placing the box down.

"Well, I believe that luck has a peculiar habit of favoring those who don't depend on it," commented a husky voice.

_What? That doesn't sound like Sango… _thought Kagome as she turned around to see whom the voice had belonged to. Her eyes immediately snapped to attention as she felt her knees buckles. She was shocked to see him. He seemed to be just as surprised, but slightly more humored by the meeting.

Inuyasha tossed a light wave in Kagome's direction. Her heart felt as if it was about to thump out of her chest. All she could do was try to break his deep golden gaze. "Hi," was what clumsily stumbled out from her mouth.

Casually leaning against the doorframe to the right of Kagome's apartment, he nodded towards her door and simply asked, "Moving in?"

"Who? Me? Oh yah, I am. I mean, yes I'm moving in.," she said, mentally slapping herself for acting so oddly. _Get a Grip!_ She thought, yelling at herself.

Attempting to look as comfortable and as casual as Inuyasha, Kagome crossed her arms and leaned back. Unfortunately, she underestimated the room between her and her doorframe and went crashing backwards, landing in a mess on the floor.

Loud trains of laughter left Inuyasha, as he just couldn't resist laughing. Then the laughing turned into howling as he gasped for air.

Kagome was beyond mortified and decided it was much better for her to lie on the floor. Maybe she was dreaming? She shut her eyes and pinched her arm. Nope…she was still there, and he was still laughing. Her embarrassment soon turned into annoyance and then into anger. There was no way it was _that _funny. So what, she fell. Okay, so really she crashed like an idiot. But what right did that give him to laugh at her. "Are you going to stop anytime soon?"

Slowly sinking to the floor beside her, Inuyasha threw his arms around his waist as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I am so sorry, but that was truly the most pathetic and hilarious attempt at cool I have ever seen." He said between laughs.

Kagome went red with anger and shot him an icy look. "Pathetic? You're pathetic! Look at you, rolling around on the floor, grabbing your stomach with tears in your eyes. People are going to start calling for you to be put in a institution, with padded walls for sure."

Regaining composure, Inuyasha turned to her, "Your right. That was very rude of me."

Kagome smiled, she enjoyed being right. Maybe he was a gentleman after all.

"But you do have to admit, that was truly epic!" grinned Inuyasha.

Or not. Who needs gentlemen anyway?

Like an angel gone MIA, Sango reached the top of the stairs just in time. Kagome jumped up and opened the door for Sango. "Something mischevious going on?" whispered Sango as she entered Kagome's apartment.

"Give me a minute and I'll explain everything," Kagome replied, soflty closing the door behind Sango. Turning back to Inuyasha she simply turned on her heel and headed down the stairs. No need for anymore embarrassment.

Inuyasha turned to follow her down the stairs. "Need help with the rest of the load?"

Kagome didn't bother to turn around, she was having a hard enough time focusing on the steps infront of her. Plus she was still angry. "Nope, I can manage just fine."

Inuyasha smirked. "Really? Just like how you managed with that other box?"

_Silence _

He wasn't expecting that. "Stop being stubborn, let me help you."

_More silence _

He tried a third time, "We can work as a team, but remember, there's no "I" in "team"."

"There is a "me", though, if you jumble it up." Kagome replied quickly.

"Feh. Your going to be difficult aren't you?" Inuyasha said smugly.

Feeling a bit triumphant, Kagome turned around and gave a curt smile. "Mhmm."

A small smile tugged at Inuyasha's lips. _She's cute when she's feisty. _

Kagome grabbed a few boxes and turned to help instruct Inuyasha. Before she could, he had already picked up several boxes and began to stack the rest of the boxes ontop of the ones he currently held. Kagome's jaw dropped. What was he, superman?

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" said Kagome, a bit concerned.

"Give me some credit would yah?" said Inuyasha, a bit annoyed. Was he losing his tone? Maybe it was all the ramen. Starting for the door, he thought about maybe attending the gym a bit more.

Kagome followed after him. "No, It's just that you've taken all of the boxes, there nothing left in the car."

Inuyasha just smirked as they headed up the stairs. "I know."

Once everything was safely in Kagome's apartment, Inuyasha turned to leave. Following him outside into the hall, Kagome asked him, "So do you live on this floor?"

Pointing to the door adjacent to hers, he replied, "home sweet, home." Extending a hand, he continued, "I wanted to formally welcome you to the floor. Hello neighbor."

Sliding her delicate wrist into the warmth of his masculine hand, Kagome simply nodded. "Thanks, for all the help I mean."

Shrugging casually as he reached for his keys, he smiled, "No problem. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Waiving goodbye, Kagome watched him slip into his apartment before she turned and entered hers.

Sango was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Kagome walked in. She had been waiting there for a while, eager to hear all about Inuyasha. Hearing the soft click of the door, Sango sprang up from the couch and skipped over to her new friend. "Omg, Tell me ALL about it!"

Kagome felt herself blush. Had she really just moved into his apartment building? Slowly, and sure to include every detail, Kagome told Sango about how she mistook him for her and even admitted to how she fell over.

"Smooth, really Smooth Kagome." Sango laughed as she tried to imagine Kagome spraled out on the floor.

"Anyway… he formally welcomed me at the end." Kagome exlained.

Hungry for detail, Sango pressed Kagome for specific quotations. "What did he say?"

"He said, Hello neighbor," Laughed Kagome, it actually sounded kinda cheesy when she said it. But how amazing did it sound when he said it? Gosh, she could only attempt to relive the moment.

"What did you say? Or more to the point, what did you want to say?" Sango leaned in to hear her friends answer.

"Honestly? I wanted to shout , _HELLO LOVER_!"

---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ---------- ----------- --------- ----------

I am trying to make each chapter longer, I promise! Lol, even though it may not seem that way. The next chapter will contain a lot more Inuyasha for sure. 3 Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
